Navy files
by wild wolf free17
Summary: An anthology of oneshot drabbles. Will be canon, AU, slash, het, and gen.
1. digging two graves

**Title**: digging two graves

**Disclaimer**: not my characters

**Warnings**: takes place right after "Kill Ari" pt2

**Pairings**: none stated

**Rating**: PG  
**Wordcount**: 65

**Point** **of** **view**: third

**Prompt**: disappointment

* * *

He didn't kill the bastard who killed one of his own, didn't rip him apart, didn't cut him open and make him bleed before he died. He didn't make Ari hurt before that bullet tore into him, and that bothers Jethro. He doesn't feel that Kate's avenged because Ari died too easily.

He'll live with the disappointment, though, because Ari's dead and the others need him strong.


	2. the usedtobe warriors

**Title**: the used-to-be warriors

**Fandom**: NCIS/Supernatural

**Disclaimer**: not my characters; title from Adrienne Rich.

**Warnings**: takes place early in season 3 for NCIS; spoilers for everything aired in Supernatural

**Pairings**: none stated

**Rating**: PG

**Wordcount**: 290

**Point** **of** **view**: third

* * *

_You can't hide much longer, brother_, Michael whispers in his ear. _You've survived too many things to be a man. Our time is approaching; soon, my vessel will be ready. You must stand with me._

_No,_ Tony replies, turning his face away. _I left all that behind when I crafted this form._

_Azrael, _Michael says quietly. _We cannot succeed without you. If you were not one of us, you'd be long dead—remember that._

Tony knows the words are true: human lungs wouldn't have lasted through the plague and a human couldn't have outrun that bomb. Without wings, he'd have died while McGee and Kate rushed to safety.

_You can return_, Michael cajoles, hands warm and familiar on Tony's skin. Tony still refuses to look at him.

_I will offer you one more chance, on the eve of battle_, Michael says coldly, pulling away. _Know that there are but two sides to this war, mine and Lucifer's. You are with me, Azrael, or you are with him._

_I understand, Michael, _Tony murmurs. _And I wish you well_.

Tony woke shivering and burrowed deeper into his blankets. That dream had long since become tiresome, and he wondered if there were anyone but a shrink he could talk to about it. He resolved to keep ignoring it until it went away. Anyway, it probably just meant he had delusions of grandeur—why else would the Archangel Michael keep visiting and practically begging Tony to stand by his side at the End of Days?

It didn't matter. Tony still had a job to do, so he might as well get up and head to the office.

He made a mental note to look up Azrael; it was the first time Michael had used the name.


	3. Alphabet Soup

**Title**: Alphabet Soup

**Disclaimer**: not my characters

**Warnings**: spoilers for up to season 4

**Pairings**: implied Gibbs/Tony

**Rating**: PG  
**Wordcount**: 470

**Point** **of** **view**: third

**Prompt**: relief

**Notes**: twenty-six sentences for NCIS, mostly about Tony

* * *

Atlantic: He doesn't really go to the beach all that often, but it's for more than skimpy bathing-suits when he does.

Boss: Sometimes, he means _as you wish_ when he says anything to Gibbs.

Cavalier: Despite what everyone thinks, he doesn't need both hands and feet to count his hook-ups.

Dog: He's both a son of a bitch and a loyal Saint Bernard, and it gets tiring sometimes.

Evidence: She runs every test three times, and the result is the same: Tony killed that woman and cut her up and left her like trash in the woods.

Failure: He should have taken that bullet, not Kate; he should have killed Ari, too, and made it hurt.

God: "Gotcha, Boss."

Hello: "I'm Detective DiNozzo—I'll be working with you till we catch this bastard."

Inevitable: Whenever he breathes deeply, he can almost feel his lungs weakening, and he's not sure a bullet'll be what kills him anymore.

Justice: _Hurt one of mine_, he thinks, choking the guard and holding a gun on the scientist, _and you'll bleed_.

Kate: She is smart and tempting and if anyone could turn him from this path, it'd be her—but she doesn't, and he pulls the trigger.

Labyrinthine: The masks all get confusing in his head sometimes, and his dreams don't always seem to be his.

Mighty: "You will not die."

Note: Sealed in an envelope in a safety deposit box, Tony has a seventeen page letter that Jethro never reads, but can't bring himself to destroy.

Orpheus: Ducky watches Tony watch Jethro and knows that the boy will follow his friend to Hell and back, and wonders if Jethro has any idea of the power at his disposal.

Portrait: Flipping through Kate's sketchbook, Jethro sees how she saw them and her death hits home.

Query: His response to _DiNozzo, with me _will always be _On your six, Boss_.

Relief: _He'll live_, the doctor says, and Tony's eyes are still closed, but Jethro breathes again.

Smile: Helping Gibbs burnt most of his bridges in Baltimore, so when Gibbs said, "We have an opening at NCIS," Tony smiled.

Trace: All his equipment can't find Tony's location, and Gibbs is snarling and pacing, and Ziva clutching her knife, and it doesn't matter because McGee can't _find him_—

Unwell: Tony heals after the plague, but he'll never be what he was.

Victorious: He escaped the gutter.

Wealth: "People fear you, Jethro, but they also believe in you."

Xerox: He has copies of all their files, and he's read every last word of them, but he knows that files don't tell everything and so he'll let them prove themselves.

Yes: He'll argue if it's important, but he rarely ever refuses Gibbs.

Zion: Tony could leave, get his own team, do something else—but he won't.


	4. huddled close beside a log

**Title**: huddled close beside a log

**Fandom**: Supernatural/NCIS

**Disclaimer**: not my characters; title from Allison Krauss

**Warnings**: preseries for both shows

**Pairings**: none stated

**Rating**: PG

**Wordcount**: 145

**Point** **of** **view**: third

**Prompt**: foil

* * *

"Oh, fuck," Tony whispered, ducking back behind the stump. "Seriously, what the hell?"

"Dude, shut up," the far-too-pretty stranger hissed from behind his own stump. "Do you _want_ the fugly to find and eviscerate us? Those claws aren't just for show, you know."

"_You_ shut up!" Tony shot back. "This is your fault."

"My fault?" pretty!stranger demanded. "No, it's _your_ fault."

Tony rolled his eyes, but he flinched back when the toothy monster roared. Glancing at the gun in his hand, he looked over at pretty!stranger's sawed-off shotgun. "Got another one of those?" he asked hopefully.

Pretty!stranger pulled a second shotgun from somewhere, so Tony reholstered his own piece. "Aim for the head or the heart," pretty!stranger whispered, crawling to Tony's side. "Kill shots are the only thing that'll slow it down."

Tony took a breath; the monster roared again and pretty!stranger said, "Now."


	5. a foretaste of heaven

**Title**: a foretaste of heaven

**Disclaimer**: not my characters

**Warnings**: pre-series

**Pairings**: none stated

**Rating**: PG13

**Wordcount**: 225

**Point** **of** **view**: third

**Prompt**: teddy bear

* * *

The kid cases are the worst. Whatever punishment the perp gets, it never seems to be enough.

An ex-marine kidnaps two kids because their mother turned him down, and there is almost no way the case will end well. Tony's glad when NCIS shows up because maybe he'll get reassigned—except, nope, the chief loans him out, so Tony has to place nice while he wants to go on a rampage because… well, a lot of reasons.

Gibbs, the NCIS agent, is an utter bastard and he smirks when Tony's a smartass right back, which is such a relief. Tony doesn't censor himself for the whole case, and the kids are found three days after they get taken. The boy, all of seven years old, is dead. The little girl, four and tiny, has a broken arm and blood-stained teddy bear.

Tony's hands are white around his gun as Gibbs throws the ex-marine into a wall. Gibbs hands the fucker off to Tony and gently gathers the girl up. Her teddy bear falls to the floor, but is kept as evidence.

The kidnapping murderer pleads insanity and that's Tony's last case a cop.

A blood-stained teddy bear vanishes from Baltimore, Tony moves to DC, and the kid cases never get easier. He keeps that bear in his closet, wrapped in a dirty cloth, as a reminder.


	6. flowers that perceive the stars

**Title**: flowers that perceive the stars

**Disclaimer**: not my characters; title from Denise Levertov

**Warnings**: pre-series

**Pairings**: mentions of Jethro/Shannon

**Rating**: PG

**Wordcount**: 850

**Point** **of** **view**: third

**Prompt**: sunflower

**Notes**: Let's pretend none of Gibbs' ex-wives lived in the house, okay?

* * *

Kelly found the half-grown puppy a week after Daddy left again. He was black and tan, and Mommy called him a mutt, but said Kelly could keep him as long as she helped care for him. Kelly promised upside down and backwards that she would. They pinkyswore on it.

Mommy let her name the puppy. Kelly picked Sunflower, but she called him Sunny. She wrote Daddy letters about Sunny, and drew him pictures. _You'll love our puppy_, she told him. _He'll be tough like you, Daddy, when he's grown up. Mommy says he'll he big._

When they had to go into hiding because Mommy saw something bad, they left Sunny with the neighbors. _Just until we come home_, Mommy promised. _He'll wait for you, baby girl_.

But Kelly never saw Sunny or Daddy again.

o0o

A few months after Tony joined Jethro's team, he went missing while undercover. A dozen agents helped Jethro clean up the clusterfuck, but while they caught the weapon's dealers, there wasn't any hint of Tony.

_Yeah, we found out the boy_, one of the fucker's said when Pacci questioned him. He said a great deal more when Jethro got ahold of him.

_We were gonna teach 'im a lesson, but he got wind of it somehow and ran. We followed him to the river, and he was just gone. Had a bullet in 'im, though. He's dead either way. Look, he fucked with our operation, okay? We had to deal with him._

Morrow ordered Jethro to stand down before he beat the bastard bloody. Jethro went back to the river to supervise the search, but nothing was found.

Jethro knelt by the van, staring at the dark water. Sunset had come hours ago and tomorrow they'd tell him to stop looking. Two days already gone, no sign of DiNozzo. He'd told the kid things would be better here, and after five months he got Tony killed. He wanted to shoot something.

A dog slunk up to him, tail folded under its' belly, ears drooping, the pitiful thing soaking wet. "Hey, boy," he said, letting his hand trail along the dog's spine. "Now's not a good time."

But the dog nosed in, until its face was right in front of Jethro, and Jethro laughed, burying his hands in the thick ruff. "You're a big old boy," Jethro muttered. By the floodlights, Jethro could tell the dog was black and tan, about the size of a Saint Bernard. Less fluffy, though. In pretty good shape, for a stray.

The dog whimpered when Jethro's hand brushed his shoulder. Carefully, Jethro leaned in, holding the fur aside.

The dog had a bullet in his shoulder. Jethro pulled back, looking into the dog's familiar green eyes. "DiNozzo?"

The dog licked his cheek, tail wagging.

o0o

The report said that Jethro had a hunch and triple-checked a nearby building, where Tony was folded into a corner of a backroom, completely out of it but heartbeat steady.

That's actually almost accurate.

o0o

Once Tony was all set to leave the hospital, Jethro took him home. He tucked the kid into his own bed because the guestroom still had Shannon's last project spread out over it. While Tony slept, Jethro began sorting through the mess. Some went to the basement, some the trash, and some to donate. He found one of Kelly's drawings, of that dog named Sunny he never met. By the time he'd remembered the dog, months had passed and he had no idea what Shannon did with Sunny.

Kelly's depiction of the puppy looked just like Tony.

o0o

When Tony woke up the next afternoon, Jethro didn't ask him. Tony talked anyway, about his mother's family and his father's overreaction, and the year between being disowned and military school. He talked like someone who'd never actually said any of it before, like a confession he had to get out before it destroyed him.

_The only way I survived was by becoming something different, Boss. I still almost died. But this little girl, man, she was somethin' else. Saved my life. I don't—something happened and she left me behind, but it wasn't her fault. I know that. I waited, long as I could, but finally I left, too. Went to an aunt and she helped. I… I only change if there's no other way. Those guys, they were lookin' for me, Boss. I know they'd have killed me. So I became something different._

Jethro listened and didn't speak, and thought back to his daughter's letters about a half-grown puppy named Sunflower.

Tony finally wound down, so Jethro ordered him to eat pizza. "Ducky should know," Jethro said while Tony ate. "Anybody else, I'll leave up to you, but I think you'll be more comfortable with Ducky than another doctor."

"Boss," Tony said after gulping glass of water. "I've gone this long without a doctor."

"Ducky," Jethro repeated quietly, "should know."

Tony blinked at him. "Gotcha, Boss. I'll tell Ducky tomorrow."

"Tonight," Jethro corrected. "He's comin' by to check your shoulder."

Muttering something Jethro pretended to not hear, Tony went back to his pizza.


	7. last call

**Title**: last call

**Disclaimer**: not my characters

**Warnings**: somewhat sad

**Pairings**: none stated

**Rating**: PG

**Wordcount**: 160

**Point** **of** **view**: third

**Prompt**: emergency

* * *

"Hey, Boss." He sounds upbeat, over-the-top. But underneath, he's desperate. "So, uh, I know you don't check your voicemail, but I hope you'll give your cell to Abby. I just…" He sighs and cuts off a little gasp. "I wanted to tell you goodbye. I wish you'd answered your phone. I mean, even if you had—" He pauses. "You'd have never got here in time, Boss, so don't think that. It's my fault, anyway." He coughs for a moment, and it sounds painful. "I should've been smarter and faster. Better. I walked into it, Boss. Like a rookie, a probie. Man, it was fuckin' stupid. Gotta say, I deserve this. Sorry I let you down. Again." Silence, except for labored breathing, and then he mutters, "Fuck, it's cold." He coughs again, wet and broken. "Boss, just want you to know… workin' for you… best thing I ever did." He doesn't say anything else, just gasps for breath until he can't anymore.


	8. companions

**Title**: companions

**Fandom**: NCIS/Supernatural

**Disclaimer**: not my characters

**Warnings**: pre-series for Supernatural; early season 3 for NCIS

**Pairings**: implied future!Gibbs/Tony, Tony/Dean

**Rating**: PG

**Wordcount**: 830

**Point** **of** **view**: third

**Prompt**: message

* * *

Every now and then, Tony gets hang-up calls from an unknown number. Sometimes, he seems to not even notice, and others, he gets all worked up, taking out frustration and worry on the team.

Not that Jethro thinks anyone but him can tell. Tony is a very good actor, masterful at deflecting attention where he wants it.

After he starts paying attention, Jethro realizes the calls only come on the second and twenty-fourth of every month, to Tony's private cell. As soon as Tony answers, whoever it is hangs up.

Tony has to know the caller, and the significance of the dates. It must be some kind of message. But Jethro has no idea what.

He could ask Abby to trace the number, but if Tony hasn't taken any action yet, it's not really Jethro's place. He hates it when people pry into his personal life, so looking into this would be hypocritical and nosy and—

Damnit, Tony is his agent and someone is fucking with the boy.

o0o

What Abby finds out only confuses the issue more. The call never comes from the same number twice. Most are actually payphones, scattered throughout the continental US. There seems to be no rhyme or reason to the locations; on April second of '01, the origin was in Maine, but the twenty-fourth, it came from Houston, and then May second, San Francisco. Always the same two days, going back for as long as Tony had the same cell number. When Abby dug deeper, she found that every phone he had, landline or cell, he got the calls on those two days.

"I'll ask him," Abby says, "if you don't."

But then things happened, with the plague and Ari and Kate. The phone calls slip from Jethro's mind.

o0o

After Ari dies, Jethro and what remain of his team get two weeks leave. Abby and Ducky, too, per Jen's orders. They'd been targets, so they need calm and quiet, away from work.

The second week coincides with a call and it isn't until he's flipping through the paper that Jethro realizes it, and he decides he's waited long enough. Tony is his responsibly, and if someone is fucking with Tony, then Jethro will fuck with them.

o0o

He knocks on the door, but it isn't Tony who answers. "Yeah?" the kid asks. He can't be much more than twenty-five, if that, too pretty by far.

"I'm here to see Tony," Jethro says. "Who're you?"

The kid smirks. "You _must_ be Gibbs," he drawls. "Tony sure has told me a lot about you." He steps back from the door. "Yo, Tony!" he hollers as Jethro follows him in. "Bossman here to see you, dude."

The kid gestures for Jethro to keep following him; once they reach the den, the kid flops down on the couch, but Jethro stays standing.

"Gibbs!" Tony says, hurrying in. "Can I get you something? Beer, coffee, water?"

Shaking his head, Jethro remarks, "Your guest forgot his name."

"Boss, this is Dean. He's—" Tony's pause is infinitesimal, but Jethro hears it loud and clear. "—an old friend," Tony finishes, grin wide and bright. "Can I help you with something?"

Jethro stares at the kid, Dean. There's tension in the boy's shoulders, as his hands run over some device, gently pulling it apart. He sets each piece of the innards on Tony's coffee table. Dean glances up at Jethro, eyebrow raised, before focusing back on his work.

"Today's the twenty-fourth," Jethro says. "Just wondering if your bimonthly call came in yet."

Tony blinks at him. "What?"

"Didn't need to call," Dean says without looking up from his task. "I'm here in person, LJ."

Jethro raises an eyebrow while Tony's eyes widen. "What'd you call me?" Jethro demands.

Dean's words are threaded with laughter when he says, "I let Tony known I'm alive a couple times a month, and he returns the favor. But I'm here, so I didn't need to call." He does meet Jethro's eyes when he adds, "And your initials _are_ LJ, right?"

"Call me Gibbs, if you call me anything," Jethro commands, and the kid throws off a sloppy, sarcastic salute.

Jethro turns on his heel and he marches for the door, Tony following. "He is a friend, Boss," Tony tells him. "You don't need to—"

"Worry, DiNozzo?" Jethro finishes. "I know."

"I called him, soon as I could after the plague. He couldn't get away from his job till just now. He'll be here for a few more days before heading on." Tony pauses, searching Jethro's face. "I'll try not to let Dean's calls affect me on the job anymore. It's just—sometimes he's in trouble and I can't help."

Jethro nods. "I understand, Tony." He slaps the back of Tony's head and says over his shoulder as he leaves, "I expect you to be well-rested when your vacation's over."

Tony chokes and Jethro smirks as the door closes behind him.


	9. way of the westward wind

**Title**: way of the westward wind

**Disclaimer**: not my characters

**Warnings**: takes place just after season 4's "Grace Period"

**Pairings**: implied het

**Rating**: PG  
**Wordcount**: 310

**Point** **of** **view**: third

* * *

She watches. Of course she watches. He is unfinished business, the one who got away, the one who could have been—would have been, if things twisted a slightly different way.

She wonders, sometimes, when he's done something recklessly stupid and almost joined her, if in another world, he died on that roof instead of her. What might have been, then.

It's selfish, but she's glad she died instead of him. Didn't have to try living without him, with the memory of his blood on her face. She came so close with that damned plague, stayed as long as she could, and having to bury him—

"He'll blame himself," she tells Paula. "He always does." It's not an admonishment, but a warning. It'll hurt, watching him beat himself up over something that's not his fault. She's not quite used to it—doubts she'll ever be—but Paula's new.

Paula nods, wiping at her eyes. "I couldn't—I shouldn't have been alive."

Kate smiles at her, gently rubbing at her arm. "I know." She does. She survived a great deal before Ari's bullet took her down. So much of that surviving was because of Tony.

"Can we…" Paula takes a deep breath. "Can we help?" she asks after a moment. "Or do we just watch?"

"We just watch," Kate tells her quietly. "And it's awful. And I don't know why we're here instead of moving on to whatever comes next."

Paula sighs, nodding her head. "So it's Hell, then?"

Kate's actually considered that before, during some of the closer calls. "No, I don't think so."

They watch their unfinished business, the one who got away, the one who could've been someone special, and they wish—

But it doesn't matter. They can only watch and wait and wonder what it'll finally be that he's unable to survive.


	10. mine and my own

**Title**: mine and my own

**Disclaimer**: not my characters

**Warnings**: character death

**Pairings**: implied Gibbs/Tony

**Rating**: PG

**Wordcount**: 185

**Point of view**: third

**Prompt**: melt

* * *

"McGee!" Jethro yells, storming past his desk. "Has Fornell sent those files yet?"

"No, Boss," McGee answers. "I'm still trying to decode the info on the second ID, but Sacks said they have to—"

"Ziva," Jethro barks, turning, "get those files from Fornell."

His phone rings and he grabs it off his desk. He answers and listens, then slams it down. "They found two bodies beneath ice in the Potomac, one of 'em a marine. Let's go." He strides past Tony's empty desk without pause. McGee and Ziva fall in behind silently.

o0o

Jethro doesn't need Ducky to make the identification and when McGee finally tracks down the most tenuous of connections, Jethro doesn't wait for NCIS to sanction his actions. Half a dozen mafia lieutenants end up dead before he's done, one for each month Tony was missing, and Jethro looks the crime boss in the eye as he pulls the final trigger.

"His name was Tony DiNozzo," Jethro says quietly. "He was mine."

"He suffered," the bastard replies. "He begged."

It takes five bullets to kill Tony's murderer and Jethro never returns to NCIS.


	11. said the spider to the fly

**Title**: said the spider to the fly

**Disclaimer**: not my characters

**Warnings**: none

**Pairings**: none

**Rating**: PG

**Wordcount**: 240

**Point** **of** **view**: third

**Prompt**: Gibbs/Tony, one of them is a vampire

* * *

As soon as they pulled up to the crime scene, Tony groaned, "Oh, _shit_, seriously?"

McGee and Ziva exchanged looks and Gibbs raised a brow. "Something wrong, DiNozzo?"

"No, boss," Tony replied immediately, glancing around. "I'll go talk to the local LEOs, see what's goin' on."

They watched him leave for a moment before Gibbs said, "Let's get to work."

o0o

It was half an hour before Tony came back, clearly annoyed if not outright angry. His words were bitten off and sharp, and he glared at the crime scene as though it'd done him wrong. He didn't explain why, though, just told them everything the cop had said.

Then, mid-word, Tony froze. He jerked his head up, gaze darting around, and he focused in on some looky-loo. Gibbs followed his gaze to a fairly forgettable man, and Tony practically snarled, "Gotcha."

The next moment, Tony was completely back to normal. If Gibbs wasn't seeking it out, he'd have never seen the rage in Tony's eyes.

o0o

Tony showed up at the basement that night, blood beneath his fingernails.

Their investigation had gone nowhere. Whoever ripped the marine apart, he or she couldn't seem to be found, and everyone except Tony had been on edge, annoyed, and frustrated.

"Boss," Tony said quietly.

"Were you ever gonna tell me, DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked, turning to face him.

Tony shrugged. "Maybe. One day."

Gibbs nodded. "Well," he said, "c'mon in."

Smiling, Tony did.


	12. baby steps

**Title**: baby steps

**Disclaimer**: not my characters

**Warnings**: AU, somewhat dark

**Pairings**: none

**Rating**: PG  
**Wordcount**: 120

**Point of view**: third

**Prompt**: DiNozzo, Tony messes with a crime scene or hides evidence

* * *

Sometimes he leaves little hints behind, something that makes no sense unless whoever's looking knows exactly what to look for. Not even Abby can pick out that it doesn't belong.

Ziva and McGee are totally clueless, and while Gibbs has never said a thing, sometimes Ducky just _looks_ at him.

And then one day, Tony finds a scrap of paper at a crime-scene, when he had left the room totally clean. Ziva is talking to the local LEOs while McGee shoots the perimeter, and Tony glances at Gibbs before pocketing what shouldn't be there.

Later, after they've caught the scumbag Tony framed, he examines the scrap.

_You're good, DiNozzo,_ it says, in handwriting as familiar as his own.

_I'm better_.


	13. vengeance will be mine

**Title**: vengeance will be mine

**Disclaimer**: not my characters

**Warnings**: character death

**Pairings**: none stated

**Rating**: PG

**Wordcount**: 155

**Point of view**: third

**Prompt**: Gibbs/DiNozzo, Tony kills someone after that someone killed Gibbs

* * *

The day after Jethro Gibbs' funeral, Tony DiNozzo disappears. He has no contact with anyone for six months, and in that time, a dozen corrupt officials vanish only to later turn up dead. The rest of his previous team have all moved on, still working for NCIS, and Vance has orders for Tony to brought in because everyone knows he's gone rogue, become a vigilante, hunting down whoever the fuck killed Gibbs.

And then, finally, a year to the day Gibbs bled out in his arms, with only, _I'm proud of you, Anthony,_ to echo in his ears, Tony looks the fucker straight-on and pulls the trigger five times: knees, elbows, and right between the eyes.

He stares down at the body, at the man who ordered Gibbs' death, and knows that this fucker didn't start it. He got his own order from somewhere.

So Tony reloads his gun and leaves the bastard where he fell.


	14. degrees of a smile

**Title**: degrees of a smile

**Disclaimer**: not my characters

**Warnings**: pre-series (mostly)

**Pairings**: mentions of Gibbs/Shannon; implied Gibbs/Tony

**Rating**: PG

**Wordcount**: 255

**Point of view**: third

**Prompt**: Tony (& or /) Gibbs, when asked how he got hired at NCIS Tony claims it's because he smiled (ep. 1x02), and while that may be true, what events led up to that smile?

* * *

It's been a nasty case, all the evidence leading to dead-ends, the public and the higher-ups demanding answers, demanding someone to crucify for four dead women and two dead kids.

NCIS is brought in when the seventh victim is a petty officer on leave; her daughter survived the attack, but hasn't said a word.

Gibbs arrives at the hospital in time to see the little girl laughing at a guy in a suit, his hands waving in the air as his voice booms out some story that sounds vaguely familiar.

Instead of barging in, Gibbs hangs back and waits, to see what will happen. This guy can't be the killer: the girl definitely saw something, and she wouldn't be this comfortable if he were.

The story ends and the guy leans forward, says something quietly. The girl shakes her head, looking away, and he says something else.

The girl takes a deep breath and then throws herself at him, sobbing.

Gibbs decides to step in, and he's about to take the guy to task when the girl says clearly, tears and anger in her voice, "It was Ms. Gregor."

When the guy turns, still cradling the sobbing girl in his arms, he smiles sadly at Gibbs. "Tiffany Gregor is the first victim's new husband's girlfriend," he says softly. "I'll stay with Emily here for a bit longer."

Gibbs nods.

Later, he'll offer that kid a job. Much later, he'll realize that, next to marrying Shannon, bringing Tony DiNozzo to NCIS is the best thing he ever did.


	15. watercooler

**Title**: watercooler

**Disclaimer**: not my characters

**Warnings**: spoilers for up to season 6

**Pairings**: none

**Rating**: PG  
**Wordcount**: 210

**Point** **of** **view**: third

**Prompt**: Tony/Gibbs, parent-child- and love-relationship

* * *

Everyone knows they're fucking. From the lowliest janitor to Vance, everyone knows they're knocking boots and sharing a bed and however else it's said. Hell, even the SecNav's made a crack or two and it's watercooler discussion at half a dozen letters of the alphabet.

Jackson Gibbs and Abby spent an entire hour talking about it, when they thought Tony's hero-worship and Gibbs' obsession of protection slipped over into necking, and McGee took a good twenty minutes out of his day to explain to Ziva the meaning of what she overheard in the ladies' room.

Fornell's had an ongoing discussion with Ducky for the past eight years, and every other team lead in the agency's told their various probies in no-uncertain terms to _never_ say anything in the building, because Gibbs has goddamned sonar for things involving him or DiNozzo.

So, yeah. Everyone knows beyond all doubt that they've been lovers since a couple months after Gibbs poached DiNozzo from Baltimore.

Everyone's wrong. They're more than friends, yeah, but that's the wrong kind of love. It's not exactly father/son or brothers, but somewhere between the two.

Gibbs would still kill for Tony and Tony would still die for Gibbs, and Tony thinks all the wondering over the years is hilarious. Secretly, Gibbs does, too.


	16. the road to here

**Title**: the road to here

**Disclaimer**: not my characters

**Warnings**: spoilers for up to season 4

**Pairing**: Tony/McGee

**Rating**: PG

**Wordcount**:70

**Point of view**: third

**Prompt**: Tony/Tim, past relationships

* * *

Tim had three fairly serious girlfriends and one boyfriend he thought he'd spend his life with, before Tony.

Tony had a series of flings, one very serious boyfriend, and Jeanne, before Tim.

None of those others ever knew either of them so well, and Tony knows he'll die before he ever leaves Tim; Tim knows, too, that Tony's what he's always dreamed of and never really expected to get.


	17. looking back, everything is 2020

**Title**: looking back, everything is 20/20

**Disclaimer**: not my characters

**Warnings**: none

**Pairings**: implied Gibbs/Tony

**Rating**: PG

**Wordcount**: 70

**Point of view**: third

**Prompt**: Tony/Gibbs, McGee finding out about it

* * *

After the first few moments of _what? no way. seriously?_ he realizes it's not that big of a shock.

Abby bounces in place, waiting for him to work through it, excited to finally have someone else to talk to, while Ducky is calm, sharp eyes assessing Tim's face.

Finally, Tim slaps the back of his own head and says, "It was so _obvious_." And in hindsight, it really is.


	18. a year without

**Title**: a year without

**Disclaimer**: not my characters

**Warnings**: somewhat sad

**Pairings**: could be Gibbs/Tony or just a father-son relationship

**Rating**: PG  
**Wordcount**: 165

**Point of view**: third

**Prompt**: author's choice, author's choice, "So if you're ever lost and find yourself all alone/I'd search forever just to bring you home" (Nickelback - I'd Come For You)

* * *

It's been a year since Tony walked out of the office and never made it to his apartment. Gibbs ripped Washington apart, paid a visit to everyone who ever said anything bad about Tony, and ran himself into the ground, but nothing came of it. There were no leads, less evidence, and a gaping hole in the team, NCIS, and Gibbs himself.

A year today. Time hasn't lessened the sense of loss, the pain and fear and despair. He keeps expecting Tony to walk through the door, around the corner, down the stairs. Each day, though, his hope fades a little more.

A year ago, Tony said, _see ya tomorrow, Boss_, and Gibbs nodded. Tomorrow came, but Tony didn't. A year with no word, no idea, no one to shoot or punish or blame for Tony's disappearance.

A year without Tony. It's as bad as the first year without Shannon and Kelly, and from experience, he knows it won't be getting any better.


	19. first flight

**Title**: first flight

**Disclaimer**: not my characters

**Warnings**: shifter!AU; implied child abuse

**Pairings**: pre-Tony/McGee

**Rating**: PG

**Point of view**: third

**Wordcount**: 480

**Prompt**: Tony/Tim, Tony is a shifter and hasn't trusted anyone with his secret until Tim

* * *

It's not that he's ashamed, because he isn't, and it's not that he's afraid—well, maybe a little, since 'shifters are misunderstood more often than not. But Mama had made him swear to never tell anyone, and his father had beaten into him that normals would hate him, if it ever came to light.

Before tonight, he hadn't shifted in twenty years.

But Tim went missing. And Gibbs couldn't find him. Abby couldn't get a read on any of the evidence, and none of Ziva's numerous and shady contacts had a lead, either.

And even though they weren't mated yet, no matter how much Tony wished they were, he knew that if he shifted, he'd be able to locate Tim.

But just to err on the side of caution, he didn't tell anyone that's what he was doing tonight. Gibbs ordered them to go home for a few hours of rest, and instead, Tony went to Tim's last known location, made sure no one was around, and shifted. It was a relief when his wings stretched fully out, and he examined his new body, oddly familiar and yet so different from the one he's worn without fail for twenty years.

He's much bigger than he remembered, but that is the difference between a fledgling and a fully grown golden eagle.

Mama had tried to explain all the intricacies of 'shifter life, but Tony was young and she was drunk half the time, and all he needs to know right now is that 'shifters can sense their mates from up to fifty miles. Tony focuses on Tim, and _there_. To the south.

Tony takes to the air, awkwardly at first, but he's always learned quickly. His gun barely weighs him down, gripped tightly in his talons. Tim's being kept in some random house, and Tony lands in the backyard. He swiftly spots a yorkie in the shadows; he expects the dog to start yapping, to alert the house that something is lurking, but the dog whines and backs closer to the fence.

He wishes for a moment that birds could smirk. Most animals fear 'shifters, even in their human form. Good. The eagle in him wants to attack, to feed on the dog, but the man in him says they don't have the time.

Tim needs him. So Tony shifts back, clutches his gun tight, checking to make sure the flight hasn't damaged it, and goes to save his mate.

(Later, there will be yelling and explanations and assurances. Later, Tim will listen and ask questions and promise that Agent Tommy won't come out as a canine shifter, even if it'd make an awesome plot twist. And later, Tim will go with Tony to a protected land far from any recording devices or prying eyes, and watch in wonder as a large golden eagle spreads his wings and plunges into the sky.)


	20. never can it be

**Title**: never can it be

**Disclaimer**: not my characters; title from William Blake.

**Warnings**: takes place during any season

**Pairings**: Gibbs/Tony

**Rating**: PG  
**Wordcount**: 60

**Point** **of** **view**: third

**Prompt**: Tony/Gibbs, 5 reasons why Tony hates alcohol

* * *

5. People seem to do the _stupidest_ shit while drunk.

4. People use it as an excuse.

3. His father spent more time drinking than with him.

2. His mother died while driving drunk.

1. He's been drinking when he finally works up the nerve to let Gibbs know how he feels, and Jethro never believes that he means it.


	21. southern migration

**Title**: southern migration

**Disclaimer**: not my characters

**Warnings**: future!fic

**Pairing**: Gibbs/Tony

**Rating**: PG

**Wordcount**: 470

**Point of view**: third

**Prompt**: Tony/Gibbs, 10 years to build something and 10 minutes to destroy it

* * *

Tony isn't sure when he fell in love with his boss, but he wakes up one morning and knows he is. They've been working together for three years and he doesn't say a word to anyone about it.

McGee joins up, Kate dies, Ziva moves in, Vance takes over-Tony never says a word to Gibbs and suddenly, it's been ten years since he was a cop in Baltimore and he was the only one who could keep up with the biggest bastard at NCIS. The only who thrived with Gibbs' version of tough love.

Ten years watching and wanting, fantasizing and dreaming, wishing... ten years of Abby telling him to go for it and Ducky rambling on about when he was a lad and native tribes in Africa and the mating habits of unladen swallows.

And it's something stupid, when it finally happens. Another last-minute escape, another almost-wasn't survival, and Gibbs burst in and Tony's covered in blood (not his) and Ziva's calling the all-clear and McGee is coordinating with the locals, and it's nothing new.

But this time, when Gibbs helps Tony to his feet, Tony leans into him and kisses him. Right on the lips.

And Gibbs just stands there, supporting his weight. Gibbs doesn't kiss back.

Tony had always known he wouldn't.

Gibbs tells him softly, "No, Tony. I'm sorry."

Soon as he's healed up, Tony puts in for a transfer. Vance sends him to Miami, gives him his own team, and Tony tells his agents to call him DiNozzo or Tony, never Boss.

Abby cries, Ducky tells him to be safe, McGee looks at him with wide eyes, and Ziva kisses him goodbye. Gibbs shakes his hand and says, "You'll do."

A month later, Gibbs shows up at his apartment. Apologizes, asks him to come home. And Tony had spent ten years in love with the man. Something that deep, it doesn't go away.

Tony kisses him, and Gibbs kisses back, but it's not enough, not anymore. There are baby agents depending on him, three ops in the works, and a city where it never snows. He's got a life now, a life that doesn't revolve around Jethro Gibbs. It doesn't hurt when he wakes up anymore.

Gibbs tells him softly, "Okay, Tony."

Another month later, Gibbs comes back, wearing a terrible Hawaiian shirt and says, "I retired. Moved to Florida."

Tony looks at him and says, "No, you didn't."

And Gibbs smiles, says, "I was proud and afraid. I'm sorry." He holds out his hand. "Jethro Gibbs, retired special agent. I'd like the chance to get to know you."

Ten years in love with this man, sure nothing would ever happen. "Tony DiNozzo," he replies, grabbing Gibbs' hand and clutching him close.

Jethro tastes like hope fulfilled and Tony pulls him into the apartment.


	22. said far more than words can say

**Title**: said far more than words can say

**Disclaimer**: not my characters

**Warnings**: AU

**Pairings**: pre-Gibbs/Tony

**Rating**: PG  
**Wordcount**: 625

**Point** **of** **view**: third

**Prompt**: NCIS, Tony/Gibbs, down to the earth

* * *

Jethro's mother had been an ocelot 'shifter while his father was pure human. Shannon was a red fox and Kelly died before her other half manifested, if it would've. Jethro's father told him more than once that he was surprised Jethro wasn't a wolf.

But Jethro had no other half. He had the temperament of a wolf, and the need for a pack and something to defend, but it never manifested and he felt that loss keenly after Shannon and Kelly died.

Franks' other half was a crotchety old vulture and Ducky's, oddly enough, was a sleek and satisfied snow leopard, but no one else in Jethro's pack was a 'shifter until Abby and her fennec fox took NCIS by storm.

o0o

The first time Jethro saw Detective Tony DiNozzo, it was on a snowy December day and a petty officer had been murdered while visiting his family. The case was simple and straight-forward, but Viv spent the whole time griping about how the FBI did things and DiNozzo's sense of humor really kept Jethro from ripping her throat out. Metaphorically, of course. Since he wasn't actually a 'shifter.

Once the case was wrapped up, Jethro told DiNozzo he should check out NCIS. A month later, DiNozzo showed up.

On the paperwork, DiNozzo checked _avian_ as his other half, but didn't specify which kind since it wasn't required. Jethro didn't care that he didn't know; he figured if it became important, DiNozzo would tell him.

o0o

Five years came and went. Kate joined the pack and died, her caracal with her. McGee and Ziva, each without another half, joined and managed to survive.

When Jethro woke up from his coma, nothing made sense. Merely existing hurt. So after the higher-ups made a horrible decision, he quit and stormed out with barely a word to his pack.

As an alpha, that was a failure that should've had him thrown from the territory with bleeding wounds. Instead, they all respected his decision and stayed away as he shoved a few necessities in a duffle and headed for his car.

Tony was leaning on his car, shades hooked to his shirt and shield in his hand. "Before you go," he said quietly without looking at Jethro, "I should tell you something." He paused, but Jethro stayed silent. "Being allowed into your pack was the best thing that ever happened to me." A slightly longer pause.

Jethro had gaps in his memory, but he knew enough to let his beta have a say.

Tony nodded. "I understand your frustration, why you think you're not important. But you're important to NCIS, and to a lot of people." He pushed off the car and let the shield fall onto the hood. "While you're gone," he said quietly, "hang onto to that for me, would ya?"

He didn't look at Jethro as he turned and 'shifted into a medium-sized dark bird and took to the sky.

o0o

On his way to the airport, Jethro stopped at a library. He found Tony's other half in a bird guidebook and went to the Reflecting Pool, where he sat beside the water.

Before the coma, in all the years he'd known DiNozzo, Tony had never revealed his other half. And now, as Jethro was on his way out of town, Tony gave him his goddamned badge and let him see.

"Get down here, DiNozzo!" he hollered at the sky, at the paradise crow that'd been following him since he left his house.

And Tony landed in front of him, preened for a moment, and changed back. "Yeah, Boss?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

Jethro glared at him and tossed the badge back. DiNozzo just grinned at him like he'd won something and settled beside him, trailing his fingers in the water.


	23. like a house on fire

**Title**: like a house on fire

**Fandom**: NCIS/Chuck

**Disclaimer**: not my characters

**Warnings**: at some indeterminate time during Chuck

**Pairings**: Gibbs/Tony, Tony/Tim, Ziva/Tony, Tim/Abby, and pre-Bryce/Tim

**Rating**: PG

**Wordcount**: 435

**Point of view**: third

**Prompt**: NCIS/Chuck, Tim/Bryce, Bryce fights like Ziva and teases like Tony and somehow seems to like Tim as much as Tim likes him

* * *

Gibbs' newest probie is named Bryce Larkin. He's as smart as Abby, flirts up a storm like Tony, and fights better than Ziva (which, honestly, Tim hadn't believed possible).

And he looks back at Tim when Tim stares at him. Tim ducked his head the first time he noticed Bryce watching him, but now it's as normal as Ziva messing up idioms, Abby being manic on caffeine, and Tony's attempts to embarrass Tim (oh, sorry, 'toughen up his sweet lil'probie hide').

Tim never made a move on Tony. He barely worked up the courage to ask Abby out, and that turned into a disaster, so he decided to not tempt fate with Tony. Even if he has been fantasizing about what could have been for years, it's better to wonder than to be the reason Team Gibbs fell apart.

Which it would, since even if Tony said yes and they had a good time, he's crazy-in-love with Gibbs and has this weird thing with Ziva, and—no. Even Abby would probably choose Tony over Tim, and Gibbs might very well rip Tim into pieces and scatter him in various spots. (Not that he'll ever make a move on Tony either. For whatever insane reason. Sometimes Tim wonders why Ducky hasn't smacked Gibbs upside the head and directed him towards Tony, but it's not Tim's place to ever say anything. Damnit.)

So, yeah. He never made a move on Tony. But Bryce Larkin is new. They all like him, and he's _awesome_ to have on your side in your fight. And he won't be on the team for much longer, so Tim could squeeze under Rule 12.

And best of all? He not only doesn't mock Tim for being a geek, _he's a geek, too_. And he actually _knows Klingon_.

"You know," Bryce says as they're all packing up to go home. He sits on the edge of Tim's desk and grins at him. "If you let me take you out to dinner, Tim, I could teach you a few grammar rules for Klingon. Some vocab, too."

Tim expects something out of Tony for that, a 'geek' cough or a smartass remark, but instead he's quiet. Tim glances over quickly, and there's something sad on Tony's face before he wipes it away for a grin as bright as Bryce's.

"You have intentions on Timmy's virtue?" he asks. "Better talk to Abby first."

But Bryce just keeps looking at Tim. "I asked Tim," he says calmly.

And Tim says, "Okay, yeah, great."

It's the best night of his life so far, and he can't wait till their next date.


	24. the stain of an old kiss

**Title**: the stain of an old kiss

**Disclaimer**: not my characters

**Warnings**: takes place in season 2

**Pairings**: none

**Rating**: PG

**Wordcount**: 105

**Point** **of** **view**: third

**Prompt**: Tony&Kate, he has roses delivered to her without a note and watches her smile distractedly at them the rest of the day

* * *

After a split-second of _maybe? nah, probably not. he'd be crowing it to the roof_ that he can see parade across her face, Kate doesn't think it's him. A simple bouquet of pink roses, set carefully on the corner of her desk, and she smiles at them in quick little glances for the rest of the day.

Whenever she does, Tony grins down at his desk. He catches Gibbs grinning, too.

(Later, a pink rose is found pressed between the pages of a book in her desk.

Tony's smile is sad, but real, and he caresses the book before gently setting it into the box.)


	25. butterfly kisses in the rain

**Title**: butterfly kisses in the rain

**Disclaimer**: not my characters

**Warnings**: takes place just after season 3 finale

**Pairings**: Gibbs/Shannon

**Rating**: PG

**Wordcount**: 140

**Point** **of** **view**: third

**Prompt**: NCIS, Gibbs/Shannon, laying your ghosts to rest

* * *

He hasn't been to the grave in over ten years. Not since he stopped by, knelt on the dirt, and whispered that the bastard had paid in full. He'd kissed his pointer and middle fingers and pressed them to the stone, then crawled to Kelly and did the same.

He's back now, though. Everything's been shaken loose, he feels like it was yesterday, and he's on the way to Mexico. But he can't go so far, so _finally_, without saying goodbye.

So he kneels on the dirt, whispers _I love you_ and _I miss you_ and _it hurts so goddamned much_. He kisses his pointer and middle fingers and presses them to the stone, then crawls to Kelly and does the same.

And he stands, ignores the somewhat familiar man standing in the distance, and leaves without a look back.


	26. Someone's doing all the talking

**Title**: Someone's doing all the talking but no one's lips move

**Disclaimer**: not my characters; title from Richard Siken

**Warnings**: sometime in the future

**Pairings**: post-Gibbs/Tony

**Rating**: PG  
**Wordcount**: 105

**Point of view**: third

**Prompt**: toothbrush

* * *

There is a single toothbrush on the counter. It's a few months old, used twice a day with toothpaste, rinsed off, and put in a cup.

There is a single toothbrush in the drawer. It's a year old, never used (anymore), and rewrapped in a fresh paper towel every couple weeks.

Sometimes, it's put in the cup with the other toothbrush, if Jethro has a particularly bad day at work. He'll talk then, pretending Tony is standing next to him, with that beautiful grin.

It works for a few minutes, then he goes to bed, after wrapping up Tony's toothbrush and putting it gently in the drawer.


	27. never can it be  flipside

**Title**: never can it be

**Disclaimer**: not my characters

**Warnings**: UST

**Pairings**: completely requited and still un-acted upon Gibbs/Tony

**Rating**: PG  
**Wordcount**: 285

**Point** **of** **view**: third

**Notes**: flipside of chapter 20

* * *

Jethro knows that DiNozzo has a crush on him. DiNozzo is a consummate actor, but Jethro is no fool. DiNozzo hero-worships him, and Jethro will admit it makes him feel good. Sometimes he thinks of DiNozzo like a kid in need of protection. Other times…

Other times, Jethro looks back. DiNozzo is handsome, funny, and sweet, as well as being far smarter than he acts and one of the most competent agents Jethro has ever worked with.

Things change on the tail-end of a difficult case. Ziva has already gone home. McGee is 'helping' Abby shut down her lab for the night. Ducky headed out a few minutes ago, promising to see Palmer to his door.

And DiNozzo is sitting at his desk, staring at his hands.

"DiNozzo," Jethro says gently. "With me."

He doesn't intend for anything to happen, but he can't deny he's thought about it. Who hasn't thought about it? Anyone with sense would want DiNozzo.

DiNozzo drinks enough that Jethro won't let him drive him, and wouldn't trust him on his own for the night.

And DiNozzo—_Tony_—slurs out some declaration he's probably been composing in his head for ten years and misses Jethro's lips for the side of his neck. He'd have fallen if Jethro hadn't caught him.

Jethro helps him upstairs and tosses him on the couch.

In the morning, Tony tries to repeat himself. Jethro cuts him off to say, "Rule 12, DiNozzo." He could say more, talk about DiNozzo needing someone his own age, someone gentle, someone good enough for him.

But Tony—_DiNozzo_—being smart and competent, being the best agent Jethro has ever trained, pulls on his laughing mask and never mentions that night again.


	28. like the blood her hand first knew

**Title**: like the blood her hand first knew

**Disclaimer**: not my characters; title from Adrienne Rich

**Warnings**: AU; spoilers for up to season 6

**Pairings**: Hints of Gibbs/Tony, possibly some Abby/McGee, and a smidge of light Tony/Palmer

**Rating**: PG  
**Wordcount**: 380

**Point of view**: third

**Prompt**: NCIS, Tony/Ziva, Ziva is Gibbs' quirky right-hand "man" and Tony is the former assassin who's just joined the team

**Note**: I asked if it was okay to write a slash fill. The prompter said yes.  
**Another** **note**: I never say it in the story, but Ziva's mom came to the US when she was pregnant and when she was eighteen, Ziva enlisted. As for what happened to Tony... *smirks*

* * *

No one is entirely sure how Tony DiNozzo ended up on the team. When Abby and Tim go searching, they find his college history and nothing after it. He grew up a lonely rich boy – probably abused – in New York and went to Ohio State, graduating in four years. And then… he vanished. Fell off the face of the planet, until Gibbs showed up with a handsome shadow.

Ziva does not like him. At all. Abby tells her to quit acting like he stole her favorite toy. Ziva just glares even harder, the next time she sees him.

Ducky smiles at him, going on at length about places Abby has to look up, people Abby can't find in any database, and brands of knives.

Jimmy *eeps* anytime Tony looks at him and tries to sink into the floor. Tony grins broadly and gently flirts with him; eventually, Jimmy even works up the nerve to flirt back. Tony takes him for drinks that day.

Tony never asks about Kate. He doesn't take orders well, but he listens to Gibbs most of the time. No matter how she bugs them both, neither explains what happened, or where Tony came from – besides New York and Ohio – or the look in Tony's eyes, sometimes, when he has a gun in his grip or his hands on a suspect.

There is something dangerous about Tony. Tim cautions Abby to be careful when she's babbling at him, but Abby rolls her eyes. She's badgered Gibbs for years. His pretty shadow can't be any worse.

Ziva and Ducky warn her, too. She takes it more seriously after that.

And then comes the day when all the evidence points to Tony. Abby doesn't want to believe it…

Tony laughs, when the FBI demands to take him into custody. His eyes go to Abby's lab assistant, the little rodent who has finally been growing on her.

"As if I'd leave any trace," he says.

Three days later, Tony's released and her minion doesn't show up for work. Ever again.

Abby realizes, now, that she'll never know, and she should stop asking. Tony tells her, "Jet trusts me, Ms. Scuito. Do you really need to know more than that?"

She looks into his eyes. "No," she says. "I guess I don't."


	29. It's That Time

**Title**: It's That Time

**Fandom**: SG-1/NCIS

**Disclaimer**: not my characters

**Warnings**: takes place anytime in either series

**Pairings**: Tony DiNozzo/Daniel Jackson

**Rating**: PG

**Wordcount**: 115

**Point ****of ****view**: third

**Prompt**: Stargate SG-1, any, When (s)he started dating a member of the SGC (s)he had no idea how crazy his/her significant other's surrogate family was.

* * *

"I think it's time to meet the family," Tony announces on their six-month anniversary.

Daniel chokes on his Duck a l'Orange. "I'm sorry?" he gasps out before draining his glass of water.

Tony smiles apologetically. "I promised Gibbs he could vet all my girlfriends after... well, yeah. And I know – and _fully _appreciate - that you're not a girl, but the point is still the same." He bats his eyelashes. "Pretty please?"

If he meets Tony's family, then it's only fair Tony meet his. After sipping his wine, he nods decisively. "I'll meet Gibbs," he agrees, "if you meet Jack."

Tony's grin is so brilliant Daniel can't even wait till after the meal.


End file.
